


In the Moonlight, With Your Sleepy Eyes

by ainsley



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Pegging, stopdropporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsley/pseuds/ainsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella's wedding night treat for Ray ends up very enjoyable for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight, With Your Sleepy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**jadelennox**](http://jadelennox.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "first day of school" in this round of [**stop_drop_porn**](http://community.livejournal.com/stop_drop_porn/). You've been porned, Jade! No beta, alas, so let me know if I need to fix anything. Concrit and other forms of feedback are, as always, welcome.

As she strapped the harness around her left thigh, and secured the vibrator in its hidden pocket, Stella had a sudden flashback to her first day of high school, when she'd worn a garter belt for the first time.

She turned to the bathroom mirror, grabbed the dildo, and laughed, wondering what her younger self would have thought of strapping on a penis for her wedding night. As she turned the quick glance into a real examination, she was surprised at how much she enjoyed the view. The harness accentuated her sharp but curvy hipbones and the black leather somehow made her look less pale.

Stella reached over, opened the lube, poured a little on her hand, and started stroking her new penis. It didn't feel much like Ray's--she missed the foreskin--but the feel of it, the slight shift of the harness as she tugged up and down, loosening and tightening, and the sight of it all made her nipples hard and excited her all over. She stood a little straighter, enjoying the view and feel for another second before wiping her hands on a nearby towel and reaching for her new camisole.

As she lowered it over her head, the charmeuse rubbed against her nipples, the soft slinky fabric further stimulating them. So did the feel of the slightly scratchy lace against the top of her breasts, and the sight of the very feminine lingerie falling just to the base of the dildo. Its Caucasian coloring made it seem larger than before, now that it stood proud and erect in front of the black garment rather than a similarly-colored background.

If she kept staring at herself, enjoying what she affectionately thought of as her new penis, she might not have much use for Ray in the other room. Stella suspected her new husband wouldn't be very happy with her if she didn't include him in the festivities.

With one last pleasant tug of the dildo, she turned out the light and walked into the large hotel bedroom. The breeze coming from the balcony felt fabulous against her skin, and the light from the city below lit Ray, already prone on the bed, to lean, muscled perfection. The dancing light from the candles he'd lit just added to the mood.

His eyes darkened as she walked over to the bed, lace sliding against leather, charmeuse shining in the romantic lighting. His hair, a bit flatter than usual from the pillow, was about the least perky part of him as he watched her climb into bed and straddle him.

"Hi, Ray," she said, as she lowered herself so that she could rub her penis against his.

"Nnnggh."

She rubbed herself against him for a moment, while he reached up, put his hands on her hips, and rubbed the camisole against the leather and skin beneath.

"You ready?" Ray nodded his consent, looking a little nervous but very excited as Stella rolled off him and reached for the length of velvet she had laid on the nightstand earlier. Ray put his hands on the top edge of his pillow, wrists together, and watched silently as Stella tied his hands together there.

"No talking, remember?" He nodded again.

Stella grabbed the bottle of lube from between the pillows, where she'd put it when she tied his hands, and sat up for a moment. Ray looked long and lean everywhere, from the tips of his hair to his overlong toes, and everywhere in between. He was beautiful, and all hers.

She straddled him again, lube in hand, and slid down until her mouth met his nipples. She licked, kissed, and sucked her way down to his dick, teasing nipples and puffing on hair, enjoying the feel of him squirming between her legs as he struggled to keep quiet.

Stella took a moment to pour some lube on her fingers before lowering her mouth onto Ray's penis, which twitched a little in greeting. She sucked hard while reaching between his legs and began lightly touching his virgin anus. He moaned as she sucked and stroked, stroked and sucked.

Soon she sat up and began slowly entering him with one finger, first with just the tip and then the entire finger, then two, then three as his not-quite-stifled moans and groans sounded happier and closer to the edge. She wriggled her index finger around until she found a spot that felt different.

Ray almost jumped underneath her.

"That the spot?" she asked. He nodded vigorously.

She rubbed a bit more, then asked if he was ready.

Stella lubed her penis thoroughly, stroking it while Ray drank in the sight. She then positioned herself and slowly pushed the tip past his sphincter.

A few moments later, after more communication, she slowly and gently began moving in and out, going deeper and deeper, with Ray not bothering to stifle his very pleased-sounding moans and groans.

As she turned the vibrator on and began thrusting harder, Stella thought that if this was married life, she was very pleased to leave unmarried life behind.


End file.
